Buuzimata's big secret
by Suiborg
Summary: Shina meets Buuzimata what's gonna happen?
1. chapter 1 : Shina meets Buuzimata

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Opening thoughts: this story will seem confusing right away, I made it that way, It will all make sense slowly so read it all and you'll enjoy it. This story is rated R for langue and some suggestive sexual themes. Enjoy ;).  
  
I had some fun writing it. It only took one day, but I wrote it all day long.  
  
**Note: you will see the title on every chapter it's mostly for me to worry about, So just disreguard them.  
  
Chapter 1 :Shina meets Buuzimata  
  
Shina got to the bus station and rode it to England  
  
She wenat around town to Lucky Fucks and met a handsome guy named Buuzimata, Busuzima's distant cousin, they want to the bar.  
  
They ordered some drinks and took a cab to Shina's house.   
  
Buuzimata asked, "Where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
"In bed with me if you want," She paused, "or you could sleep on the floor."  
  
Buuzimata replied quickly, "I'll sleep in bed with you."  
  
Shina got undressed and hopped in bed.  
  
Buuzimata jumped in bed naked as well. 


	2. problems in bed

Buuzimata's Big Secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 2: problems in bed.  
  
Shina hasn't had a partner in bed for nearly 4 years, and her instincts aren't gonna let an intruder stay long.  
  
They slept peacefully until about 10:30 PM when Shina woke up in a rage and transformed without warning.   
  
Buuzimata woke up with a start. Shina attacked swiftly and without warning and cut Buuzimata up so badly he bled for several hours.   
  
She transformed back just as quickly and swiftly as before.  
  
"What happened to you?" Shina asked him.  
  
"You did it," Buuzimata said. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Shina: "nope sorry."  
  
Shina: "Can you tell me what I did?"  
  
Buuzimata: "Sure, you woke up at 10:35 and yelled, transformed, roared, jumped on top of me and swung away."  
  
Shina: "Oh..., Sorry about that as you probably guessed I am an animal as well, leopard to be exact."  
  
Shina: "Did you see me transform?"   
  
Buuzimata: "Yea kinda, why?"  
  
Shina: "Cause I sometimes just attack and am a leopard before anyone can see."  
  
Shina: "My animal instincts must like you."  
  
Buuzimata: "How the hell can you say that?"  
  
Shina: "I could have killed you quite easily and without a struggle."  
  
Buuzimata: "Oh....,"  
  
Buuzimata: "I'm glad you instincts like me."  
  
Shina: "Yea, me too."  
  
Shina: "If I had killed you I would have had to eat your corpse."  
  
Buuzimata: "Ikes, that must be awful."  
  
Shina: "It is, I can't believe leopards can eat that kind a stuff."  
  
They talk for another hour.   
  
Then Shina said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."  
  
Shina transformed into a leopard. 


	3. other problems arise

Buuzimata's Big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 3: Problems arise.  
  
The leopard searched him and them after just a few seconds then sat calmly.  
  
Then she transformed back.  
  
Shina: "Ok, I won't be attacking you anymore."  
  
Buuzimata: "I hope not. Think you can get the leopard to clean me up?"  
  
Shina: "I guess, be right back"  
  
Shina left the room, transformed and came back.  
  
Shina: 'It's me.'  
  
The leopard cleaned him up.  
  
Shina transformed back again.  
  
Shina: "Ok, that better?"  
  
Buuzimata: "Yep. Thanks Shina, I didn't want to be bleeding for too much longer."  
  
Shina: "No problem, I didn't want you to either. I'd have to clean it all up; that leopard's my responsibility, plus I don't like doing house work."  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, you wanna go to the mall or something?"  
  
Shina: "Yea, going to the mall sounds fun."  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, let's go." 


	4. The trip to the mall

Buuzimata's Big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 4: The trip to the mall  
  
Buuzimata: "Want me to get my car?"  
  
Shina: "Nah..., I got a better idea."  
  
Shina: "This beast inside me can take you to make up for what it did."  
  
Shina: "When we get there take me to the lowest bathrooms."  
  
Shina: "Then I'll change back and we can browse the mall."  
  
Shina : "I'll need to get some more clothes, be right back."  
  
Shina ran to the closet and got the best looking dress she could find in her closet.  
  
Shina: "How's this look?"  
  
Buuzimata: "It's, oh my gosh, Beautiful."  
  
Shina: "Ok, but I gotta change. Transforming tears up my clothes, on second thought, I'll just change here."  
  
Shina took off all her clothes and stood there nude and in full view.  
  
Buuzimata: "Wow! You look beautiful."  
  
Shina: "Thanks, I try to keep myself lookin' nice."  
  
Buuzimata: "You surpass even beautiful, you're undescrible."  
  
Shina put on an old and dirty shirt and walked next to Buuzimata.  
  
Shina: "Brace yourself."  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, I'm ready I think...."  
  
Shina transformed into her leopard form.  
  
Buuzimata flew back a few feet  
  
Shina: 'Thought you were ready.'  
  
Buuzimata: "So did I. Guess not though."  
  
Shina: 'come on over here. I won't bite, much if I can control it.'  
  
Buuzimata walked over to the leopard (Shina)  
  
Shina: 'Now hold on tightly.'  
  
Buuzimata hopped on Shina's back  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, let's go."  
  
Shina took off at about 80 mph.  
  
Buuzimata: "Slow down some."  
  
Shina: 'Sorry trying to hurry.'  
  
Buuzimata: "Why?"  
  
Shina: 'It's this beast, I want to get there quickly so it won't take over and hurt people.'  
  
Buuzimata: "Sounds reasonable, we're close I think."  
  
Buuzimata looked around and saw a sign that said Lainty (lain-t) street.  
  
Buuzimata: "We're close, turn right on the next street."  
  
Shina flew down the street at 70 mph.  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, there it is, please slow down."  
  
Shina: 'I can't I'm fighting the beast as best I can; it's trying to take over.'  
  
Buuzimata: "Go right and you can go into the alley."  
  
Shina darted into the alley and transformed back.  
  
Shina: "Well we're close at least."  
  
Shina "I need to rest a little while, I'm really tired."  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok we can stay here a little while."  
  
Shina regained her composure and transformed pne more time.  
  
Shina motioned for him to get back on. 


	5. To the bathrooms

Buuzimata's Big Secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 5: To the bathrooms  
  
They walked into the mall and Buuzimata motioned Shina to hold still  
  
He wispered into her ear, "Hold still and try not to attack me, I gotta get a little rough on you. People will be afraid of you cause they don't know your secret like I do. I'll have to show that I can take control if I want to."  
  
Shina: 'I'll fight the urge to attack as best I can. If I tap you with my head it means you need to stop. I won't be able to fight it much linger after that.'  
  
Buuzimata: "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."  
  
Buuzimata: "Let's go."  
  
They walk down the hall to the bathrooms.  
  
Buuzimata: "First and only stop ladies' bathroom."  
  
Buuzimata: "I can't go in with you."  
  
Shina: 'Fuck the rules, come on.'  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok....." 


	6. Around the mall

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 6: Around the mall  
  
They walk into the girls' bathroom and Shina warns Buuzimata to back into the wall.  
  
Shina changed back and tore off the remains of the shirt and said "I need the dress now."  
  
Buuzimata gave it to her and she changed quickly.  
  
They walked back into the main hall of the mall.  
  
Shina saw two people, fighting, in a store.  
  
Before she knew it she was on top of them.  
  
Buuzimata said "Don't worry, I'll take care of that leopard."  
  
Buuzimata: "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE."  
  
Shina came over to him like a puppy that had been beaten up.  
  
Shina: 'What did I do?'  
  
Buuzimata: "Look over there."  
  
Shina: 'I did that?'  
  
Buuzimata: yes you did.  
  
Shina: 'Great..., how come I can't control it?'  
  
Buuzimata: "Looks like we'd better just leave."  
  
Shina: 'I think so too.' 


	7. Buuzimata's big secret

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 7: Buuzimata's big secret  
  
They get back to Shina's house and go up to her room  
  
Shina: "Fuck I just ruined my best dress."  
  
Shina: "Dumb leopard."  
  
Shina: "I love you and I don't want you hurt."  
  
Buuzimata: "I'll have the dress fixed"  
  
Shina: "Thanks."  
  
Buuzimata: "No problem."  
  
Buuzimata: "Let's get some sleep."  
  
They both get totally undressed and stand there totally naked for a while.  
  
Shina: "I gotta mark you so I won't attack you tonight."  
  
Buuzimata: "Anything to keep me safe."  
  
Shina: "Can you transform?"  
  
Buuzimata: "Never tried to."  
  
Shina: "I think now'd be the time to try."  
  
Buuzimata concentrated and he transformed into, a leopard, of all things..  
  
Shina: "No wonder my senses saw you as a mate."  
  
Buuzimata transformed back  
  
Buuzimata: "Yea, I see now."  
  
They both transformed and went to bed. 


	8. Leopard style

Buuzimata.s big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 8: Leopard style  
  
About 11:00 PM they both woke up  
  
Shina got out of bed and layed on the floor.  
  
Buuzimata crawled out of bed too and stood over Shina, ready to make her his.  
  
Buuzimata quickly got on top of Shina  
  
Then all of a sudden they both transformed back with out warning.  
  
Shina & Buuzimata together: " What the hell just happened?"  
  
Shina: "Apparently animal instincts only go so far."  
  
Buuzimata: "I see."  
  
Buuzimata: "I'll go home and gather up all my clothes."   
  
Buuzimata: "I guess we're both better off just getting maried and doing the best we can."  
  
Shina: "I agree."  
  
Buuzimata drove home gathered up all his clothes and drove back to Shina's house.  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok, I've gathered up all my clothes. Where should I put them?"  
  
Shina: "You can put them there."  
  
She pointed to the closet across the hall  
  
Buuzimata: "I'll be right back."  
  
Buuzimata brought up his clothes and put them away.  
  
Buuzimata: "Hey shina, how 'bout a race?"  
  
Buuzimata: "You in leopard form I'll stay like this."  
  
Shina: "You'll be eatinng dust."  
  
Buuzimata" "Whatever you say." 


	9. The race

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 9: The race  
  
Buuzimata: "To the mall, ok?"  
  
Shina: "Sure."  
  
A kid walked down the street and Buuzimata stoped him.  
  
Buuzimata: "Hey kid can you do me a favor?"  
  
Kid: "I guess what you need me to do?"  
  
Buuzimata: "All you need to do is say go and continue on your way."  
  
Kid: "Sounds easy."  
  
Buuzimata: "You see that leopard over there?"  
  
Kid: "Yep."  
  
Buuzimata: "I'm gonna race it."  
  
Kid: "You're gonna get smoked."  
  
Buuzimata: "I might, I might not."  
  
Buuzimata walked over to the line  
  
Buuzimata: "Ok we're ready."  
  
Kid: "GO!"  
  
Shina took off like a bullet from a gun, Buuzimata followed behind closely  
  
Shina's thoughts: 'How the hell is he keeping up?'  
  
Buuzimata answered like she said it aloud, "My secret."  
  
Buuzimata took off and beat Shina by a few seconds.  
  
Shina: "How the hell did you beat me?"  
  
Buuzimata: "I'm sure you know Busuzima. He's my cousin."  
  
Shina: "oh...."  
  
Buuzimata: "Those tests on you guys were for me."  
  
Buuzimata: As you can see I'm faster than a leopard, but things you didn't see yet is that I am lighter than a rabbit, and more gracefull that a gazelle."  
  
Shina: ""interesting...."  
  
Buuzimata: "Yep." 


	10. Shina's only mate, Buuzimata

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored****  
  
Chapter 10: Shina's only mate, Buuzimata.  
  
Just married, Shina and Buuzimata had "fun," (sex and games)  
  
Shina asked "Leopard style?"  
  
Buuzimata replied, "We can try."  
  
They transformed together and Shina laid down  
  
Buuzimata did his part and they both transformed back.  
  
Shina: "Fuck, I wanted to do it leopard style."  
  
Buuzimata: "Guess we can't now; we'll try later though."  
  
Shina: "That's fine I guess...."  
  
Buuzimata: "Want to do it the old-fashioned way?"  
  
Shina: "Sure old-fashioned sex is better than none."  
  
They hopped in bed  
  
Buuzimata entered Shina and caused no pain, no pleasure, no felling at all.  
  
Shina: "Hm...."  
  
Buuzimata: "What's wrong?"  
  
Shina: "I feel nothing at all."  
  
Buuzimata: "Great......"  
  
Buuzimata transformed carefully then tried again  
  
Shina cried out in pain, or was it is pleasure, only Shina knows.  
  
Shina transformed and they enjoyed sex as leopards.  
  
after just two minunites they were done *you sick minded freaks think up the details*  
  
They transformed back  
  
Shina: "We did it."  
  
Buuzimata: "Yea we did."  
  
Shina & Buuzimata together: "We gotta race and do other things more. Let's start with sex, shall we?"  
  
Buuzimata: "Yea we should." 


	11. The years after

Buuzimata's big secret ****Uncensored*****  
  
Chapter 11: The years after  
  
7 years later....  
  
Shina: "Now kids be nice to everyone."  
  
kids: "We will mother."  
  
Shina: "You'd better" pause "I won't put up with you guys hurting others, remember I'm a leopard as well. I will punish you many ways."  
  
Buuzimata: "And so will I, but I will put up with a lot less."  
  
Buuzimata: "So mind your manners."  
  
kids: "ok dad, we will."  
  
conclusions:  
  
Shina and Buuzimata lived fine for 37 years.   
  
They they had no fights at all in 37 years, isn't that one for the books.  
  
  
  
The two kids grew up and had normal lives until they died at 21, go figure animal instincts got them killed  
  
Shina and Buuzimata got to "get it on" leopard style many times ; they enjoyed it. 


	12. upcoming info chalenge

Buuzimata's Big Secret Upcoming Info  
  
Anyone who figures out the fraction that is represented by this decimal gets info on new and upcoming stories. E-mail me at: LO321@mail.com   
  
Subject: (Upcoming Info) Tell Story and Decimal  
  
(any mistitled emails are invalid).  
  
example: .3333.....   
  
10X = 3.3....  
  
1X = 0.3  
  
------  
  
9X= 3  
  
3/9(X) or 1/3 (reduced)  
  
.3317317.......  
  
hint 10X and 10,000X 


End file.
